Node 3
by everHermione
Summary: When the SeaQuest is asked to escort a boy to Node 3 they have no idea that he is one of Lucas's hacker friends named Storm. Lucas, whose been feeling unappreciated by the crew, now has someone that might actually convince him to leave the SeaQuest.


AN: I changed the time line so that Node 3 happened after the Word Leader Conference incident.

AN: this is my first story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds or SeaQuest.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

**Node 3**

**Chapter 1: Storm**

Lucas Wolenczak was the resident hacker on board the SeaQuest and there had yet to be a problem that he could not handle, but the rest of the crew would still only treat him like a kid.

Like that morning he had been on the bridge because Captain Bridger was going to start his training. He had only been there for a few minuets before people started to complain that he was in the way. The Captain was late and not wanting to get yelled at anymore, he had left.

And that's how he ended up in his room playing on the InterNex against one of his online best friends whose handle name was Storm. He had met Storm about a week after the conference. He had been have nightmares about drowning in that room because Captain Bridger hadn't been able to get to them in time, and he was grateful that he had been able to open up to Storm a lot more then he had been able to with anyone else. Of course they had made an agreement to not use their real names until they could meet face in person. They didn't even know what the other looked like.

"_Hey Frankenstein, what is up with you today? You have been kicking my butt at this game all morning and usually I'm the one betting you."_

"Sorry Storm, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just so tired of being pushed around by everyone else at work that I am taking it out on you."

"_Well then why don't you just quit?"_

"It's not that easy from me to just leave and even if I did quit there is no where for me to go."

"_I can understand that. Hey have you ever been to Node 3?"_

"No, but I've heard that they always get the latest updates before they even go on the market there. Why?

"_No reason its just that I heard it mentioned recently. Hey look its Wolfman."_

"Hey Frankie, hey Storm, what are you guys talking about? 

"Nothing much, Storm just asked about Node 3. Wish I could go there and see what its like. I get so tired of the same routine."

"Well you never know man maybe your routine will change soon. Any way I have to go. I just wanted to say hi to you while I had the chance. Bye." Wolfman logged off.

"_Well Frankie, I hope everything works out. Hey, why don't you play with Darwin? He's the dolphin that you work with, right? Maybe you can blow of some steam with him, but anyway I have some homework calling my name so see you later."_

"OK and if you need help don't forget to ask me. Bye."

_Storm logged off._

Frankenstein logged off.

**Thank you for using InterNex.**

Lucas sat there for a moment thinking of what Storms face would look like when Lucas told him that he had used Storm's security program as a base for the new Watchdog system he designed for the SeaQuest. All Lucas had to do was get Storm's permission to show it to Admiral Noyce and then they could figure out the price so that he and Storm could split the money.

"Lucas report to the bridge" He heard from the intercom. Captain Bridger did not sound happy.

Lucas left his room and walked to the bridge.

"Why did you leave Lucas? You were supposed to star your training today?" Captain Bridger said when he saw Lucas walk through the door from where he was standing with Commander Ford, Lieutenant Tim O'Neill, and Miguel Ortiz.

"Captain, no wanted me here and you were late so I didn't want to stay and get yelled at for being in the way anymore." Lucas said defending himself.

"Well I wanted you here. Did you tell them that? Anyway we just got this message from UEO Headquarters saying that we will be escorting Alan Tracy to someplace called Node 3. He will be to evaluate if things there are running as smoothly as the Chief Engineer there says they are. The UEO is hoping that an outside influence will be able to think of new ideas to improve things there, and before any one asks the reason that we are taking him there is: One, He is the son of Jeff Tracy the former astronaut who has made some big donations to support the SeaQuest's fitting for research and Two, Node 3 has put in a request for more OLA/5 modules and we are the closes ship with a supply. We are going to pick him up at Perl Harbor in 3 days." the captain said.

"Yes sir. We will start our new course now and Lucas we need you to fix the main console because it's been acting up." O'Neill told Lucas.

"Oh, I see, so as soon as there's a computer problem I'm back in favor. Well I'm not going and you can't make me. There are such things as child labor laws you know," Lucas said in frustration.

"I'm not going and you can't make me." he said his face turning red as he started to get mad.

"Lucas where is this anger was coming from" Bridger asked.

"I want to get paid. Everyone else gets paid, why shouldn't I? What's wrong with that? And I don't want an allowance, I want a salary. I'm the one that keeps everything running."Lucas yelled.

The rest of the crew that had been around listening thought that that was a pretty bold statement since they were sure that there were other people on board that kept things going and that Lucas only helped them.

"Take it easy, Lucas," Bridger said trying to calm the teenager's sudden tirade, but Lucas's temper was finally being expressed with an explosion of exasperation and frustration that had he could no longer hold back.

"No I am not going to take it easy! When do I get a chance to be heard?"

"What's wrong with everyone listening to what I have to say for a change and asking what I want?"

"I have needs too. But everyone is always too busy to care."

"The Science Department's needs are more important than my needs," Lucas shouted.

"SeaQuest's cause to explore the ocean floor is more important than my needs."

"My miserable father's greed to make World Power a global billion dollar empire has always been more important than my needs,"

"Stand over there, Lucas!"

"Get out of the way, Lucas!"

"Stand in line and take a number, Lucas... we'll get to you."

"What about me?"

By the time he had finished, his handsome young face was red from a mixture of anger and tears of frustration. Ford and the other crew members were absolutely stunned by the outburst. They had no idea that Lucas felt so trapped and left out. They couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the emotional torment that Lucas had been putting himself through.

Bridger felt as though he had been physically struck, the anger coming from Lucas was so raw.

Lucas ran from the bridge, with the tidal wave of emotion coming off of him. That night, he locked his cabin door for the first time since arriving on the SeaQuest and wished that he could talk to Storm. Storm was the only one that had been there when he really need to talk to someone. Storm was the only one who understood what he was going through.

He ignored all attempts from Ben Krieg to come out and talk, and Bridger's knocks and pounding on the door.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Frankenstein logged of.

_Storm logged off._

**Thank you for using InterNex.**

Alan Tracy turned from the computer to the physics book that lay on the desk beside a notebook that had different equation on it. The work was due the next day, right before school let out for the summer holiday. He looked at the other bed in the room that belonged to his best friend Fermat Brain who was the only person at the all boy's boarding school that Knew what his family really did. Fermat was on of the smartest people that Alan knew and was usually the one to help him when he had trouble with his homework but on nights like this Fermat was already a sleep and unable to help him.

Finishing his homework and realizing that it was really late Alan closed his book and climbed into bed. He knew that he would need all the sleep that he could get because the next day he was going to get a cab to the airport so that he could catch a plan to Pearl Harbor as soon as school was over. All his bags where pact and he could not have been more exited for what would be his first trip without his father or any of his brother there to watch his every move and tell him what to do. Fermat was going to spend the first 3 weeks of the holiday on vacation with his dad so Jeff had agreed to let Alan go to Node 3 so that he wouldn't be alone at home because he and Alan's brothers were going to be busy doing rescues and wouldn't have enough time to spend with him, and Jeff had been protective since the Hood had to attacked Tracy Island.

He was going to catch a ride on the SeaQuest to Node 3 and the only thing that would make the trip better where if he could meet Frankenstein and take him with him on the trip. He felt bad for his InterNex best friend and really hoped that his advice had helped. Frankie was the only person who knew how he really felt about his family. How he felt trapped and unable to live up to the challenge of being perfect like his brothers were. How he couldn't help but think that he wasn't good enough to be a Tracy.

After everything he had gone through with the Hood he still doubted himself. It had been right after the attack when Alan had started to really get into computers and realized that hacking was something that came naturally to him. It was how he had met Frankie. He had been playing one of the more popular hacker's games when Frankie showed up and completely destroyed him. After that they had started talking and found out that they had a lot in common, they had both gone through something that no boy their age should have to go through. They had needed someone to talk about what had happened to them. They had become each others private therapist and tried to help the other move past their ordeal.

They didn't know lust how close they were to finally meeting face to face.

AN: please review. Let me know if you like it. This is my first story so please, be gentle.


End file.
